


"Hugo has a huge neck!"

by maggie_weasleyxx



Series: Potters, Weasleys, Lupins [20]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Family insults, Gen, Huge neck, Insults, neck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 20:40:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11631483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maggie_weasleyxx/pseuds/maggie_weasleyxx
Summary: Hugo usually never took insults to heart, especially from his cousins. Until one of them pointed out that he had a huge neck.





	"Hugo has a huge neck!"

"Hugo has a huge neck!" Dominique laughed, as her sickly pale face broke out in a grin.

Hugo looked down at his body. He ran off to the bathroom and looked into the mirror. He assured himself that he had a normal-sized neck and that his older cousin was just messing around.

"Hughie-huge-neck is back!" Dominique said loudly.

Hugo glared at her intensely.

"Oh has some insult finally gotten to you, Hughie." Dominique looked concerned. "You know I'm just joking, right?"

Dominique's pale frame came closer to Hugo and suddenly an idea came to mind.

"Dominique The Deathly Pale Drunkie!" 

Dominique's hand collided with his neck. "Take that back."

"Merlin Dom. I was only joking. We all know you'd never do that!"

Dominique let go.


End file.
